


A Reapers Tale!

by EdTheBeast



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber, Marvel (Comics), Sekirei (Anime & Manga), Underworld (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: AU, Coastalfirebirds challenge, F/F, F/M, Many older seeming authority types under glamour as younger than appear, Multi, Multiple Fandoms at least mentioned, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ratings: R, Reptilia28's Don't Fear the Reaper Challenge, Slow To Update, Time Travel, mature to possible explicit, multiple redos, sekirei characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: A grim reaper story.  Not even loosely based on Reptilia28 or CoastalFirebird challenges.  I'm using the Death premise with my Fanfiction story plot in that several multiverses of women are brought together to help poor Harry.  The Goddess demands her death fixes things.If found, I will come back to fix any issues, that I believe I must!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Multi
Kudos: 8





	1. A Reaper Tells Her Tale!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> This is pretty much my disclaimer. I own nothing, nothing! I hear nothing, nothing! I see nothing, nothing! Thanks Sergeant Schultz for the rendition. I don't own DC comics or any rights to Raven. I don't own Marvel or any rights to Jean Grey. I an not David Weber, so have no rights to Honor Harrington. I'm just playing with them. I have no rights to vampire Academy or Rosemarie Hathaway "Rose" by Richelle Mead. I actually know nothing about it, going to use Dhampir books and movies for her personality. Daisy is a different multiverse of Lily and Petunia, the one she comes from is much darker based on Underworld by Danny McBride, Len Wiseman, and Kevin Grevioux. The thing is that there are four types. Basic human, werewolf, vampire, and superhuman.
> 
> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.
> 
> I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. (This is a disclaimer from someone else that I liked! So thank you!)
> 
> This is just a little idea that's been floating around in my head for while. It hasn't gotten very much bigger, so I thought I'd post it and see what people think of it. If you're an author and find your ideas in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction.
> 
> Please remember this is a piece of fan fiction, which in other words is a large what if. It starts in movie-canon and then is shot into orbit. So I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would; I invite you to write your own story, instead of criticising mine.
> 
> The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a scientist, doctor or something.
> 
> It came to my notice that the idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit, and have otherwise tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.
> 
> Author's notes. I'm writing this for my own amusement, so it won't be very good. This story will feature plenty of OC's, OOC behaviour, well trodden Clichés, paths filled with idiots, and sometimes a hideously Super Harry.
> 
> There might be pointless overdone smut. There will be plot holes large enough for the Galaxy to flow through. There possibly, could be, might be, bizarre theories and strange weird stuff. I will probably drop threads, then come back with a different take, though I try to edit and fix it. This story does not contain literature, it has fun stuff, crazy stuff, and sometimes good stuff.
> 
> I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and bodies, long forgotten, so that is where Hoffa went to. I forgot. If you like it, let me know. I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below. The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fan stories, that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, that many think it is cannon; so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks. Including this!
> 
> Again once more! I only own the original characters and species, and the actions that happen in this story. The characters, settings, and etcetera that are cannon are not mine but belong to the above people. Again no copy right infringement was or is intended.

Harry awakes, startled! Where was he, what happened? He seemed to be in a huge waiting room. There were hundreds of people sitting. More seemed to appear, every second. He realised he had a piece of paper in his hand. It said P6. He contemplated if P was for Potter or not! He was wearing the battle leather he got from the basilisk rendering, by the goblins. He did have his wand, and his backup gun and dagger, but did not have any of his bags or backpack. He knew he was wearing his contacts, as he could see various weapons and magic on any number of the people here. Suddenly a voice spoke out, group P6 to your Reapers. What???

He was suddenly in a small office with five others. They were all sitting, facing what looked like a teenage girl. She took one look at them, glanced upward and sighed! "Really, all of them at the same time." Then banged her head, several times on the desk. "You just want to see me get fired, don't you?" She then said, go wait in the anteroom, while I figure out what went wrong this time. Harry and the other five were suddenly in a spacious, but cozy room. In a somewhat circle. Harry facing the five women. Harry pulled his Gryffindor courage in and introduced himself as Harry. He looked at the women, one at a time. They gave their names and some info.

(MARVEL)

One had red hair and sea green eyes, about mid to late twenties, five foot ten inches. This woman said her name was Jean Grey. She was in a green and white pantsuit that showed an extremely interesting figure! She was wearing some type of what looked like green trainers, but of a weird material. [This is a split with the Battleworld Crisis, when she goes back, she splits and here she has no Phoenix Force. She has her Empathy, Telepathy, Eidetic memory, Telekinesis, and Self Levitation.]

(DC)

The next woman was his age, who said her name was Rachel Roth, but call her Raven. She is five foot six inches, white pale skin, an indentation on her forehead, like the Patils. She has blacK hair and blue-green eyes, (no longer violet). She is wearing a dress type robe, has trainers that could be a type of boot. Both of them in a dark red, more maroon colour. Her robe has a hood in back. [Her powers were different after the Brother Blood episodes. Her rebirth is where this one comes from. Her father's failed take over, lost her several powers, that the majority of the different Ravens had. She has her Empathy and Empathic Healing, Flight, and some Instant Magic.]

(Alternate Multiverse-David Weber)

The next said Honor Stephanie Harrington, but to call her Honor. That is all she said, she appears tense and the way the armchair is getting crushed, quite strong. She appears to be in her late teens, early twenties, but carries herself like she is much older and in the military. Six foot one and three quarter inches in height, cool soprano voice, and slightly almond shaped brownish green eyes. The black haired woman had a holstered Colt M1911 .45 caliber semiautomatic pistol. She also had a sword, very similar to a Katana on her other hip. She is wearing a skirt that has an extreme military cut and a white blouse of some unknown material. [She comes from the Convoy battle, where Alister's ship is destroyed. But as a genie, she has twice the strength, not counting the heavy gravity she comes from. Thrice the speed because of both things. Genius Mind, Empathic Telepathy (images not thoughts), Empathy, and cannot Regenerate.]

(Alternate Multiverse-Richelle Mead)

The Blackish brown haired athletic looking five foot seven inches high girl, with golden eyes and green pupils; a black leatherish jacket and shirt. She says she is Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova, a bodyguard by trade. Then said call her Rose. She almost appears to quiver in her mini skirt, black mesh fishnet stockings, and three inch spiked shoes that had points, that looked damned sharp. He could she the ends of what appeared to be Japanese nunchucks, but pointed. Harry has a weird feeling about her, she looks like a slapper or chav, but knowing there is more to the story. [Don't know anything, but what Wiki said: a bad ass dhampir! This means for my RPG/stories, fast healing/regeneration, immunity to poison, venoms, and diseases. Twice the normal strength and speed, as well as a higher constitution.]

(Alternate Multiverse-underworld variant on bite)

He turns to the last girl and his eyes pop open. His mouth wide open. The other four snicker and whisper to him, close it unless you want to catch flies. The young girl had dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and almond-shaped, bright green eyes. He followed the blood red blouse with deep cleavage to her belt that seemed to be made of silver. He noted the hitwizard holster. The telescopic bo staff in her sleeve. She was wearing what appeared to be dragonhide pants and boots. The boots had silver etchings and sides. She was probably two or three years younger than him; five foot four or so inches in height. She looked at him strangely. "You sure your name is Harry? You look like that rapist bastard, James Potter."

His eyes get bigger than before. He had a tough time breathing. "Oh your a Metamorphmagus!" Harry leans back, "what?" "You mean you did not know your a Meta?" "I'm not!" "Well if your not, how did you make your eyes get twice as big?" Harry's mouth was again, open wide. Raven asked what a Metamorph was! That was when Honor said, you do realise we are in all likelihood dead. The last girl and Rose both slumped. Without thinking, almost at the exact same time as of Honor's outburst. Harry says: "you really were the brightest witch of your generation." He then clapped his hands over his mouth.

She looked at him again. Do you know me? Harry shakes his head no. He thought she was his mum, but this was definitely not her. You are probably right... I was...well, I was fighting a vampire, after just killing that damn wolf Remus. She petered out. Harry was having a very hard time thinking and not reacting to these five women, especially to what this girl was saying.

She sat up and then said: "I'm Hazel Daisy Evan, call me Daisy. I'm a hunter and protector of the innocent. Not all Vamps and Weres are evil, unlike the full Demons. I know several part Demons that are also innocent. AND YOU DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Her tone brook no reply. Harry spit out.. "I am Harry James Potter, son of James Charles Potter and Lily Jacinta Potter, nee Evans. Born July 31st of 1981."

(In this multiverse the Demons are demonic. The Weres are varied as to race types; cat, wolf, etc. The Vamps are a mix of demonic, living, and undead. The Humans are normal, except that they can have Hunters and Protectors, as the Potter verse has Muggleborn. Hunters have the speed of Vamps and the strength of Weres. Protectors have the knowledge of their opponents; strengths and weaknesses, as well as immunity to the evil, saliva, and drain, of the three enemy types. They also had an empathic retention of what the victim and attacker did. This allowed their muscles to know what to do, or not do, in any situation learned from mental communication. This is because they are Heavenly, as in from Human/Angel breeding.) 

All of them were quite startled at that. Where were you born, young man, said Honor. Again the feeling that she was much older than he thought, also that she had information he did not. Wales, England he said. Her eyebrow still raised. Europe, Earth, Terran System. He stopped at that, confused. He whispered, but all heard him. "Why did I say Terran System?" Raven asked, "So not the Sol System?", then Raven and Jean Grey, said Earth, Sol System together. They both were startled and looked at each other. The girl Daisy, said Earth system. Rose said I'm not sure, I've never heard the Earth called anything else. And I am from Sphinx, Manticore System! Said Honor!

Honor then said give the years you are from, in whatever form you do it. Raven said 2001 AD. Jean said 2123 AD. Harry said 1997 AD. Rose said 2025 CE. Daisy said 1976 AD. Honor said 1910 P.D. or in the gregorian calendar 4013 AD. Every one goggled at her. The others appeared too stunned to comment. Harry opened his mouth and said, your from the future?

The others closed their mouths and stopped acting like fish. Jean said it is possible, as I've travelled thru time, several times (no pun intended). Harry went ahead to insert his foot in his mouth and asked how old is everyone? "I am seventeen." Daisy said sixteen, as well as Rose did. Raven said eighteen. Jean said well it looks like I'm one of the two oldest. One hundred and seven. Again everybody looked like fish in an aquarium. Honor said, I thought I was the oldest, but I'm sixty-three. Harry gallantly said neither of you look older than we do, which is late teens. The girls, no women, all laughed at him. He blushed.


	2. Behind The Scenes With Honor And Jean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few behind the scenes. Death is talking and listening to others. She gets a wild idea about it. The Goddess thinks about it.
> 
> Put into Lifetime Detention by Death By: Harmonious Cannons gave me some ideas and is a complete Reaper story! I recommend reading it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosemarie Hathaway is the protector of a royal vampire in a book and/or movie/TV series or story.
> 
> Honor Harrington is David Weber's greatest story line; an admiral, martial artist, swordswoman, duelist, and Metahuman genie.
> 
> Raven is DC Comics half demon girl of the Teen Titans, superheroine.
> 
> Jean Grey is known by many names and costumes. Knew there was something I forgot. She is a Marvel superheroine.

What appears to be a very young girl looks like she is talking to thin air! She is five foot six inches. She has a maroon colored hair, almost a deep fire colour, pale skin tone, and a sky blue pupil and a verdant green iris. When facing upwards it at least appears she is having a discourse with the sun. Also the way she reacts, it resembles her having a two way conversation! "Are you sure you want to do that Ma'am? Yes Ma'am, I understand you see everything, but free will. Do you maybe want to talk to them first?"

"Yes Ma'am, I understand that they all have the same...No Ma'am, I comprehend that it is a one in a trillion that they would refuse. But is it not better to ask?" She seems to wait for a few seconds or eternities. "Yes Ma'am, I'll show The Lady, Steadholder, Duchess, Commodore Honor Stephanie Harrington in."

While the talks in the small room continue, another Honor presents herself to what she thinks is God's Angel, during those talks. Honor tilts her head and seems to stare at the ceiling. After an eternity or a few minutes. Honor starts pacing back and forth, with her hands clasped behind, as an old sea going captain might. It was interesting, thought the Reaper; she had not said a word. 

She still stood at relaxed attention, watching Honor pace, and hearing, but not being able to understand; the conversation between Honor and the Goddess. Honor suddenly disappeared. The Goddess "talks" to her. 'She has agreed with only one demand. I have decided to grant it. It shall make this universe even more special. Of course it and any other is needed. His meddling cost Harry and the universe, everything. Don't worry Eve.' "No more Sodom and Gomorrah, Tower of Babel?" 'No Eve, you were right to tell me that it would not always work in each multiverse. The Potter family will have an extended clan of Treecats. I have made them able to talk to Phoenixes, Fae, and Elves, and those that we consider the light!' 

Eve was staring like the Armageddon was happening. "But Ma'am, that will be at least..." Eve was counting on her fingers, "over thirty people world wide. People will then have proof of the Fae, they could be hunted to extinction." 'Eve have you no faith,' said the laughing voice in her head. She hung her head, "sorry Ma'am!" 'The cats will keep their abilities, augmented with a bit more speed, fertility, and mental comportment, and I'm giving them the demiguise ability, usable when not enraged! Forty-five percent split between North and South America, Thirty percent to Upper Europe and Asia. The last twenty five percent will be in the Scottish highlands, Africa, and scattered small tribes here and there in other places.' Eve's head shot up, "Ma'am?"

'Yes, Eve!' "Are you going to allow crossbreeding?" 'Got it in one, My Little Viper! I will have them bonding to the elves, so they can break free from his followers... Hmmm...I could... Though only the female treefolk to the male elves will crossbreed.' "You just like increasing my burdens, don't you?" Eve had hung her head again. 'Yes Eve, but I plan on you, also having a bit of a vacation.' Eve's eyes shot skyward in shock. 'Eve, you have been doing this job, since he betrayed me in the garden. Do you not think you deserve a vacation?' "But my duties!" 'Lilith will take over for a while, she had that break; that had you so worried.' "I wish she had had a longer one and that I was not right." 'I know My Little Viper. But it will be her headache that the female people can be increased by the male elves. I think that Moses will handle the male Treefolk and the female Goblin crossbreeding, that I was just asked to allow. It will never even out, but having more female people will help the bonding, as well as the stability of the planet, till they are once again one people of the Fae.'

The Goddess took the clan that was wiped out in all the Mesan Strikes. As several times, it was a different one. She "talked" with them; close to over half of the one hundred and fifty three odd thousand agreed. She laughed to herself. It was many of the older ones, who said no. She had a thought...Yes that would help...

Lilith had been a super smart witch, she had worried so much! But having all six and the four others will please her, as she wanted more children during her little vacation. But I wonder... If I leave it to free will for those thirty odd... Adding in Eve, with those other possible soul mates, put a few contracts in before that time... Give them the magical as well as a little Divine power... Just as I did not tell Lilith, I won't tell Eve. She needs a long vacation... Hmmm... Interesting what could come from this, seven to thirteen more multiverses... Oh that will be good, he hates me creating more and better life than he did. No one heard the chuckles, but Eve and Jean Grey felt better.

This 'Jean' was wondering what this Angel wanted her here for. The voice in her head, thru all her shields had her on her knees and head bowed as she listened. Jean was tired from her life being an unending battle with herself, or the Phoenix Force rather. Jean realised the Angel was not the one she was listening to, which is why she was on her knees with bowed head. She was offered power to combat evil, save lives, and to have love with children. Jean did not comprehend that this would allow the Dark Phoenix to rise in the other place. But then, it will be beaten back in the there place. Jean asked for one thing, Jean could tell the power was female, as well as the Angel. It was granted.

Eve was hearing the laughter coming from the Goddess. "Ma'am, may I ask what is so funny?" 'Well you just did', was answered in a snickering type "voice". 'But yes, I will tell you. She wished to have lots of love, children, and to not be immortal, anymore.' Snickering was definitely in the voice. "Ma'am, why so much laughter?" 'I was going to make them live to seven hundred and fifty three, but with her request, I saw even more new multiverses.' Snicker snicker! They will now live to five hundred and seventy two, give or take a year. "So seventy one, two, or three, as they are all prime numbers?" 'Yes My Little Viper!'

Let us now talk to Raven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow updates I told you!


	3. Daisey, Raven, And Rose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the back story. Read the notes for some blurbs. This is Raven, Rose and then Daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about the three girls, Daisy, Raven, and Rose. The mentions of other DC and other Fandoms, like Underworld and AD&D, is just that. Mentioning; they play no part of the story. No copyright infringement is intended, as this is a free read, no money is to be made. I have noticed some authors ask for donations. I can understand, but think this is a bad idea!
> 
> Other mentions of songs, TV shows, movies, characters names from them, is all to interest the story plot. No infringement is intended. No characters actions are to be associated with the original characters or plots of the copyrighted stories. This is an extreme AU, OOC/OC story, stop reading if you don't like it!

Raven was sick and tired. Her father was finally finished. She was obviously dead, as an Angel had screeched at them. But she did not understand, why she said, what she did. She was sure she had never passed into this realm before.

The Goddess was amused by this train of thought. She decided to try something different with this one. Eve heard the Goddesses instructions and grinned.

Raven was suddenly sitting behind that desk with the Angel or other dimensional being on the other side. "I'm Eve, your Raven. This is your last death, before the destruction of the universe as you failed to permanently kill him. You just banished him to another universe that is completely unprepared for him and his powers." Raven broke down completely, absorbing all her facets, once she was whole again, she heard the Angel talk.

"Rachel, I am sorry, but I just, partially lied to you" Raven's head shot up! She opened her mouth and cried out! "Why?" "So you would be whole again, instead of splintered into so many pieces. You needed to be whole, to listen to the deal, the Goddess is offering. "Alright, I'm whole, but we or I hate you." The Angel, who named herself Eve, just grinned. "Your father had made a deal with another in a different multiverse. So he would not die in either place. In the place where the young man is from, your father set up another sorta copy of himself. The thing is, your father was actually absorbed into the other being and broke up into parts. The two souls were pieces of each other.

This is the reason you five are being given a chance to end each of your individual universes horrors. Because your father copied his person with the other, and in reality, tried to absorb his soul. He put a quarter of his soul, into the new him. But it was actually absorbed by Tom, as he had already split his soul in half. So the half soul absorbed your father's quarter soul. So now had a chance to split it more than the maximum of six times. Seven splits would have destroyed him, as the magic number. With the additional soul, as well as craziness, Tom will be able to split himself off seven pieces. That does not count the one he already did, which halved his soul."

Raven had shrank into the over full chair. "So I need to go to this young man's universe and help him, this Harry?" The Angel said, indeed. "But you will also be sent back to when you died, and changes will be made. You have five possible soul mates there. We will have all five, interact with you in the coming month. They will help and save you. It will be your choice, who you pick, to spend your life with. One warning though, two are older than your current age, one is close to the age you will be going back to, the other two are younger by five to seven years." Raven straightened up and sat fully composed. "What you just said, was inconclusively garbage. So I will be going into the past. What is that time frame?" Eve just beamed, "you could be my daughter with how you think. Yes, you will go back to your death, split into two, then that piece staying there will go back to the confrontation with your father. All five will join in to save the day."

Raven shuddered... "Please tell me the possible soul mates?" Eve studied her for what seemed an eternity. "Dr. Fate(Kent Nelson); Superboy(Conner Kent); Giovanni John Zatara; Kid Flash(Bartholomew Henry Allen II); and Shazam(William Joseph "Billy" Batson)! Three are magical, two are superheros with great power!" Raven looked at her..."Really?" Eve replied, "really! Kent and John are the two older than you will be. Connor will be a year younger, while Bart and Billy will be five and seven years younger than yourself at the battle that ends him in that universe!" Raven seems to shiver. "So I will be sixteen, the boys eleven and nine, Conner fifteen, and the older ones are; thirty two to thirty six, and thirty six to forty. At least I think thirty six is the minimum as Zatanna is more than sixteen and he was married."

"John will actually be thirty five as he was eighteen when his sixteen year old wife had Zatanna. Kent is the same age, even though he looks much older! Remember it will be your choice, you will remember the parts about them, but not able to tell anyone, but Fate!" Raven said; "Neither, being twice my age sounds good enough to agree. The boys being so young, do not interest me. But if you allow me to be able to bring Conner back once and we get together, I will agree!" Eve looked up for a few minutes... "We agree!"

"That was interesting Ma'am, you were almost spot on. Free will does have its challenges. I thought she would hold for bringing any of them back once each." Eve looked up. "Ah, you are right Ma'am, I forgot she was hurting and not thinking one hundred percent." Eve tilted her head! "You will, thank you Ma'am. I will tell Lilith, so she can keep an eye out. Once for the two boys and three times for the one she truely chooses." Her head still tilted, looking upward. "Are you sure, Ma'am?" Eve nods and changes the room to a Reaper looking one and gets Rose in.

"Well Rose, you know you are dead, but the Supreme Goddess has a deal for you to fix your mistake!" Rose looks at her. "Can I save Lissa Dragomir?" Eve smiles at her. "Yes you can. We will also give you the ability to prevent three changes, by them not dying. But you must understand, you will be split at the time you died, then sent back a year, to fix your mistake, to prevent her turning. You will have three life flows. Use them wisely!" Rose looked at Eve. "What about the half you are splitting off? Is that where the others come into play?" "Indeed young one, that is where they come into play. The boy carries the weight of an Omniverse on his shoulders. Most of the time he succeeds in the individual universes. Not as well as we wanted, but he does, in several of the multiverses. In a few, he does exceptionally well, usually as the ones that screw his life, do not do so. What upsets us, is that he usually is very unhappy with his life there after. Usually due to manipulations by the old buggerer, or the potioning bitch, or the marriage contracts, or..." Eve shudders a bit. "Sorry getting a bit off track. In the worst multiverse, where all those things happen, is where he comes from. The supreme Goddess has decided to help him with others. You five are the ones to help."

Rose nods. "I accept!" Eve looks startled. "I thought I would need more to convince you." "No I love Lissa, to save her up to four more times, I accept." Eve looks up, then down. "Are you sure Ma'am?" Rose watched as the Grim Reaper, Death, blushed. She was very interested in what was said. "Yes, anyway, as you are a Dhampir, you will lose a little power and gain some different powers. All five of you have different powers, they will be mixed together and it will be evenly distributed to all of you five. You each will be able to save one another, and once each to save one of the soulmates." Rose jerked up, "that's a hell of a lot of power," she yelped! Slapping her hands over her mouth.

Eve chuckled, "yes indeed, but this is the worst multiverse. It is were he involved himself so much, that the Goddess banished him to the nether regions, to stew and work down there. Hecate and the others were so happy to get a vacation." Rose was intrigued. "Since you brought it up, that you loved Lissa; you are being given some information, that will allow you to save her counterpart's mother in this multiverse. Pandora Lovegood will be murdered on Harry's birthday in 1990. Luna will be nine. She is a soulmate of Harry's, but her sister, will also, possibly fall for Harry. It will be up to you, if you wish to be with Harry. You can be two couples or a Triad, nothing, or whatever your free will decides. You could even find a love that is not a soulmate." Rose frowned; "I already said yes, but thank you for this." Eve leaned back. "Don't thank me, thank the Goddess for wanting to stick it to him, down there!"

Rose faded out. Eve looked up. "You really are sticking it to him in this universe and all the others of this multiverse of the Omniverse, aren't you?" Eve looked contrite. "Sorry Ma'am, it was just your giving them so much." Eve nodded and blushed. "I did not get that part of the memo, Ma'am." She chuckled and broke into obscene laughter. After an eternity, she quieted. "Yes Ma'am, I really guess I need this vacation."

Daisy was talking to the others about being a Demon, Vampire, and Were Hunter. It sounded to them like several different role playing games, like [(A.D. and D.){sorry the ?font? does not work using the and symbol}], or movies, or TV Sitcoms like Buffy and Underworld. She was suddenly in a chair facing an Angel, who looked like the Grim Reaper, with scythe, robes, and skeletal horse. "So Daisy, you are here as you died in the battle with Dragoon, the Harrier! I see how your universe will take a sharp downturn, due to the increase in Demons, Vampires, and Evil Weres. We will send you back with the ability to return to human, a Were by you getting your blood in their mouth." He held up his hand as Daisy started to speak! "They will smell that your blood is bad for them. The Vamps will avoid you and your blood, as it will kill them, if swallowed. For the Demons, that he let loose, your staff will be a holy lance, one knick, and they disintegrate! All you have to do is agree to, have yourself split at the time of your death, into two separate Daisies. Then go back in time one month, so that you can find the lance. What do you say?"

Daisy was looking at him like he had grown another head. "Hell yes, I agree!" Eve appeared behind the male reaper, then just shook her head and sighed. "So much the Gryffindor, just like him!" Eve looked up, Daisy followed her look, she was blinded by the light! "Yes Ma'am" Eve looked at Daisy, who was stunned and trying to clear her tearing eyes. "Out of all five of you girls, your the only one to look up, as I did. I like you. Honor just stared up, almost the entire time, without me looking up. So here are the terms for your other half, that will go to Harold's Multiverse." Daisy interrupted Eve. "I thought his name was Harry?" Eve sighed again, and muttered an undetectable Gryffindor.

"In his multiverse, unlike any of the others, he is known as Harry. His full name. Which needs to be told to the goblins, for anything to happen; is Harold Jamison Potter, Lord Gryffindor. He is being manipulated into not using his legal name. This allows the old goat to rip him off in so many ways. If he keeps using his pseudonym of Harry James Potter, he will not get enough done. So onward christian soldiers. In this multiverse, you will have complete free will, but it will be hell on earth, if you do not help him." Daisy nods in comprehension. The male reaper fades out.

When done, Daisy is in tears, sick to her stomach, and mad enough to chew nails and spit them out, like in the cartoons. "Is there no way to stop that from happening?" "No, to keep the multiverse stable, things he setup must be allowed; it is the consequences that we can interfere with. I hope you understand, the old goat says for the greater good, but it is a fallacy. There are seven things that must happen for the real greater good. Most of them are sickeningly evil. But with you five shepherding the debris, he will not become what he sees; when he looks into the Abyss." Daisy with the streaks of tears, hiccups and nods. She whispers; "I will help him in every way possible, I swear it!"

"There can be some good to come out of it. He will not listen to the old goat, when he says second chances. You will wean your sister, Hermione away from bad authority figures. The only problem is, that a few should get a second chance. You will have to teach him to use his brain. The evil in his scar, that the goblins can remove is something you can do. Your power to destroy, as well as change, will freak them out. But if you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate cliffhangers, don't you! Also have to have a little mystery for each! Have a bit of the next chapter done. Would like you to tell me, besides Luna, excluding Hermione/Neville, and Guinevere/Dean/Viktor/Sean; who you would like to see as his soul mates, from the list. I will relook at list and add or take away a couple to a few.


	4. Now For Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve was going to talk with Harry and the Goddess. While Lilith is with the Goddess. But it ends with Pandora Lovegood, the newest Angel apprentice having the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Lilith is with the Goddess, Pandora Lovegood is given a chance. While Pandora is with the Goddess. We learn that Lilith has a role to play. I will finish the rest of Harry in the chapter after next. May or may not have the above two things in it.

Time is a precious thing and the Goddess controls it. "So Ma'am, do you think my Harry or Harold and his alternates will realise what happened, before they pass again?" Lilith looked up into space, the final frontier, chuckle, chuckle. "Interesting, five hundred and seventy three years for each of them." Lilith nods her head. "Yes, Eve deserves Harry, much more than the Adam, that has been, reincarnated as Ronald Bilius Weasley. Or one of my twin daughters. It would be sick that way. You're making everyone think about Harry having twin sisters, keeps him safe. But are you sure about the alternate female Harry's?" Lilith stood for minutes or eternities, then nodded her head. "I see Ma'am, you are leaving the free will, even though they will be attracted to the soul mates as well as Harry is to each of them . It is because they will not start with whole souls." Lilith seemed to think for a bit; or maybe was listening to the Goddess; or checking the earth for anything, she needed to do.

"So My little one has a possible thirty mates in total, plus Eve. Yes it is a bit narcissistic, but those six will love each other, no questions asked. But how are you going to set them up?" Lilith was looking up for an eternity, "Oh!" What about the twins?" Lilith had a sudden smile. "OK, so as things are, even with the brain washing; Guinevere will have at least three children, by three different men. Each of them will love her, but she will be happy with the kids and just dating the three fathers. As well as her Quidditch career!" Lilith blushed! "Yes Ma'am, unless her free will gets her to marry one of them. I will not push her." She nodded, but then stiffened. "Are you sure we cannot..." Her shoulders slump. "Ma'am, is there anything that can save her?" The eternity of time lapsed, happens again.

"Yes Ma'am, if those are the only other two options, because of free will." She looked green, but then straightened. "Will it be acceptable to try to have them not be with Harry. If I push things to have them both be blood adoptioned, then if it does happen, they will at least be more like first cousins, once removed." "Of course Ma'am, I will try to have them be with him, instead of Harry. I will have Pandora do it as I might interfere too much! They will be happy and content. Though not as happy as they would have been with Harry. Only because of the different number of children they would have. It is a bit shocking, that both of them would want to have as many of Harry's babies as they could."

Lilith contemplated for a 'time'. "But still, more children than the potion bitch Molly Prewett." Lilith shuddered. "Yes Ma'am, I will try to give both of them the other options, but will allow free will to flourish."

Meanwhile, at the same time, yet different! Eve is listening in on the conversation with the Pandora, another Reaper, friend of Lilith, the Goddess and Harry.

"Now for you. Did you like talking to your wives," says this Angel? Death's Reaper? Harry stopped figgetting, God?dess? "Just joking. They are or were the most powerful beings in their multiverse, due to similar circumstances." Harry made the most spectacular reply imagined. "Huh!" "Really Harry, you will definitely need smart mates if that is all you can say!" Harry looked gobsmacked. His mouth opening and closing like a fish in water. "I'm Pandora, a friend of your mothers. We will talk about that in a few minutes. She raised her hand stopping Harry from answering! I know, but let me finish my part here." She seemed to wait for a reply, so Harry mumbled a; "yes Ma'am."

"No Harry, I am not the Goddess, I'm an angel. Those that never break her laws, become one." Harry was definitely discombobulated! He was frozen with his eyes wide open, as well as his mouth. Pandora giggled, which seemed to shock Harry even more than he was. She laughed and Harry's face turned the brightest red, imaginable. "Oh you poor thing, let me glance thru the file, we will go over your life, and make a decision, on when to send you back!" Harry immediately started. "What do you mean when?" Pandora sighed, "did I not ask you to wait till I was done?" Harry blushed again and then realised she was giving him the mickey.

"Tickety-Boo, now here we go. Your first death was at fifteen months when Tommy did not AK you, but cut your throat with that curse!" Harry was watching, on what appeared to be a huge Telly, that covered the side blank wall. He was so disquieted as he watched the screen, that he did not see a fifteen month old baby appear to the side. They both watched his life flashing forward at a very quick speed.

"Next death was at two, Dudley pushed you down the stairs, when Vernon screamed for you to get down there fast!" They, the seventeen, almost eighteen year old Harry, the fifteen month old Harry, and the now two and a half year old Harry watched the screen. "Boy get the fuck down here now." They all heard Dudley suck in a breath and whisper, "I'll help", as he pushed Harry.

"Next is three years forward, we have you coming home from school, at age five and asking why you were not told your name was Harry James Potter!" The four Harrys watched his uncle Vernon backhand him, breaking his neck. "This one ticked off Lilith majorly! Then we have Petunia and the frying pan, every single one of you had this one at age five, except in this multiverse, it is various times." The five Harrys watched as Petunia shouldered his six year old self to the side; as he was going to flip the hamm in the hot griddle and it fell to the floor. He dropped the pan, crying out as his other arm was burned on the open flames. Petunia picked up the frying pan screeching about wasted food and clobbered him; upside the head, caving it in.

"Then we have your apparition to the roof, when the brain washed Dudley and his gang chased you into the cul-de-sac by the school kitchens." The sixth and seventh Harry joined as they watched what happened two different times. The first try his head made it, only! EWE! All of them looked a little green around the face. The second time he appeared on the roof perfectly, except for the Telly antena, that was up there, sticking out of his chest.

"Then we go forward to age eleven, when you were killed by Tommy, before he realised he needed you to get the stone. Then when the stone blew up sending half of it into your heart." Two eleven year olds were now also watching. "That was a bit tricky, we decided to just make the piece very small. It was the reason that in second year, you did not die from the basilisk venom. Fawkes, such a good girl; would never have been able to save you without it in your heart then. Of course we did not comprehend the butterfly effect this would have on your third summer. Then you were lucky with the disguised Tonks and her cushioning charm after the Dementor fall. Of Course Dummydoor never got the wand out in time to save you. Believes to much in the prophecy for his own good, let alone yours."

All the Harrys shifted a bit. Only the oldest, was still glued to the screen. The others glanced at each other. "Now why the hell did you listen to a recent Azkaban escapee. Especially one who was a notorious braggadocio." They eight younger ones looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to the screen! The oldest, number nine or one, asked. "Miss Pandora what is a braggadocio?"

She turns up her eyes from the folder and looks at them. "Really? What, they don't teach English anymore? A showoff, braggart, blowhard; need I go on?" The nine Harrys all shook their heads, no. "OK, everything is Hunky-dory. Where was I. Oh, yes. The Australian aborigine Animagus potion. That they found out about from Lily, after they had done their potions. The one, he never brewed, except for yours." The eleven Harrys were watching his first death by being turned inside out, as well as having to many and to few parts. This was followed by having no mouth to breathe and panicking, so almost being a repeat of the first time.

"Now we come to your eleventh, through fifteenth deaths. The sixteen Harrys watched the screen with very sickly looking faces. Being eaten by the Dragon. Being burned and crashing, before being eaten by the Dragon. Not seeing the gillyweed dissolving in the water, after not taking it all. Easier than the other two deaths in the Triwizard. Pushing Cedric out of the way and being hit with the killing curse. Cedric landing on the Cup, then the ritual and being outlasted by the week Tom, as only fourteen, not done with puberty; and forgetting to turn into an animagus to kill him or get away.

"Then we come to year five, age fifteen. Gawp, grabbing for Hermione and again you pushing her to the side, he crushes you. Core breech from not telling Hermione about the blood quill." She looked up, "that took a lot of work to get all of the souls back into place from the annihilation of Hogwarts." Pandora goes back to reading. "Getting hit by Antonin Dolohov when fleeing. That purple curse sure is nasty. The brain room, as Ron pushed you into the tank. Running after Sirius into the veil. The time room explosion that made a crater of London."

Pandora sighs, looking up at the twenty one Harrys. "Then we have Dummydoor again killing you, thinking Tommy won." She sighs mightily. "Sixth year," she really, really sighs here. "The love potion deaths. If it had not been from the same batch, Hermione would have died here. Ahead of time, but unfortunately not correctable." "What", asked all the over eleven plus year old Harrys at the same time. This time the oldest did it again. "What the tosh!", came from him after noticing all the other Harrys.

"I'll get to them later." Harry was gormless. "Hermione kept you going good, till the daft cow ran out of potions. The red bastard almost overdosed her again, trying to do the full Monty rumpty-pumpty with Hermione. That led to her thoughts of Neville and you. Then your thinking of Hermione and the three soulmates you interacted with at school. But he came back after his Xmas hols, to start the potions again. You would not have died in the pond, as Snivellus was there. Then the bank breakin getting buried under the gemini gold curse." The twenty four Harrys were watching.

"Now we get to the pip-pip or last stretch of your story. Greyback tearing you apart as you almost saved miss Brown from getting tossed over the rail. A Gryffindor to the end, heh! Then we have the poor crazed bitch, catching you from behind, not knowing it was you. If things had continued, she would have been crucioed even more than she could take. So she buried you with a causeway. The red bastard telling you that all the girls were raped and killed by Greyback and six other death eaters. That was another core rupture, needing to replace everything. Nagini eating you after Tommy stuns you. And last, but not least your off one’s trolley, using an expelliarmus against the unforgivable. Just because it worked in the graveyard. You no longer had brother wands and even though the elder wand prefered you. 'He had your blood in him, so he had Peverell blood, so the wand worked for him!' You gormless, gobsmacked, daft cow!" All twenty nine Harrys were embarrassed! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If not will be in the following chapter after the last of the Harry. I have most of it done, but am slightly feverish, so will take a break. Wish the Windows did not screw with their updates, so Dragon does not work and Cortana has been partially deleted.
> 
> Recounted and twenty eight deaths, so on his last life.


	5. More Background About Harry And The Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little confusing, if you have not read it straight from the beginning. I now realise why some stories have the: From previous chapter! This is things that happen, before, during, and after the talks with all the various girls and male Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have one twin the "correct" age and one older. The younger blood adopted three times. The older one four times, while Harold (Harry) is blood adopted once.

Pandora is not happy with the conversation she had with Lily, or Lilith as she was up here. She read the end of Lily's three years and Harolds first fifteen months. She sees a loophole and pushes the Reaper/Angel magic into it. She disappears in a flash of light. The being in charge of life (and death, per se) giggled!

In the nether regions, a chuckle and the start of a belly laugh is heard.

If life was a story; the last of the Potters lives, would be canon. The only difference till their deaths was the third ritual that Lily performed. It actually worked, instead of failing horribly, as it did before. Sirius gets Harold, his tears flowing too much to realise that Lily's belly had been cut open. Let us now go back half an hour. Severus Snape, the new potion master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was on pins and needles. Ready to go save his best friend and love. He had screwed it up six years ago, but he would still give his life for hers.

It was as if a light switch had been flicked. He saw Hagrid with an obvious portkey heading off the grounds. The Headmaster, Saint Dumbledore had lied and betrayed Lily and him. He tried to use the time turner he had, but it would only make a quarter turn, if that. He was only seventeen minutes in the past. He still had the info and ran to make it off the grounds. He succeeded in less than two minutes. The front door was blown in. He saw the rat scurry away. He almost killed Pettegrew, but stumbled upstairs to see his beloved, obviously dead and the spawn of James crying from the crib. Disintegrating robes were swept away by the winds, coming through the blown out roof. It showed that the Dark Lord had been turned to ash; but he had seen a malevolent spirit fly from the roof, away, not going to the after life.

He was on his knees, holding his beloved and crying, when he felt movement. She was obviously pregnant and about six months along. In the seconds that were an eternity, in another place, as well as planning in a lower place; Severus cuts out the babies. The two girls both had red hair like Lily. He immediately blood adopts them both to keep them alive. He hears that fucking mutt yell out James. He covers Lily, pushing her lower section under the crib. Just as he was apparating away, he saw the headmaster appearing, facing the crib.

It started when he was seven, an accidental burst of magic, from the beating, from his dad. It was like an angel came and saved him, taught him to hide his mind, at least his normal mind. Severus Snape was a perfect spy. His mind was in three parts, though Albus thought it was two. It was the training that allowed him to notice Lily. By this time his blood adoption by Dumbledore had left him with no hero worship left. That part latched on to Lily Evans, it used Petunia in a ritual, stripping her magic to power his hidden mind. Her magic was elemental rather than spiritual. This allowed him to cover the smaller thirds. One third ended as the Dark Lords spy, the largest piece. One third as Dumbledore's spy, which thought itself in charge, and the last which was the smallest of the three was his core self. On the night he saved the girls and blood adopted them, magic (both Heavens and Hells) was out in spades.

This allowed many different plans to go out. Free will did affect everything. Death, who is sometimes known as Fate or Destiny was having a 'Bob’s your uncle!' cheeky moment. An eternity later, he/she/it got herself under control. Well bollocks, hmmm... At least I will get my things back at the end. Then both of them and I will have a talk. She huffed to herself.

Snape went to the Weasley's home. Molly wanted a girl, so he set up a charm to affect anyone entering. Then memory charmed Molly into believing she had been pregnant, after both of them blood adopted her. Thus she had a premature baby. It was what to do with the second girl. He did not comprehend that several plans stopped him from having Molly have twin girls.

It seemed to take him a long while to figure out what to do. But then he went to the Bones residence. He would have done the lovegoods, but they already had twin girls. Pandora had one strawberry blonde and one pale blonde girl. She knew something was wrong, but recognised her own magic, so let it be!

Snape knew Albus the liar, oath breaker, kin deceiver would do something to his memory, so he had the two non core minds have different memories. The DE mind had him beg to save Lily. The Spy mind had everything happen except it was after Sirius, Hagrid, and the headmaster left. His wailing and all, as well as oath to protect Lily's child. He had done Children, though he did not like the black haired child, except only he had Lily's eyes.

His core mind watched Dumbledore as he used the wand to change the oaths they made. The problem was, it did not affect his core, for some reason. He watched, apparently stunned, while Albus cast spells prior to the oaths he would give Severus. He was not sure why it worked, but in his mind he heard a female voice say: 'Sev, my friend and brother in all but blood. I cannot at this time love you as you wish. In my next incarnation, it will come to pass, at least it is so expected, that I will give you a child.' The wind had whipped thru as all the various entities pushed for their plans to be complete.

The one entity, that all of them did not think about; looked at all the plans, and exerted free will heavily. Mother Nature deleted the two most likely annilations of the planet, this way! It threw all three of the others plans awry and caused them to all fall arse over tit! She was the mother of everyone, except the Goddess. But they all seem to forget her.

Somehow, without knowing, she was completely charmed that she had her girl, earlier in the year. It was Snape giving her an aging draught mixed with an everlasting one. Edgar and Francis Bones, vividly remembered their honeymoon. All the fertility, potentence, and stamina potions. The two weeks, acting like cats in heat, faster than rabbits, more potent than a dragon. Of course, none of them are sold in Diagon Alley. It would be indecent. It wasn't till they were trying for a boy, that they found out how lucky they were with Susan. Someone had hit him with the highly illegal impotence everlasting potion. It had five years where is was mostly effective, the time it could be countered, before becoming permanent. So susan was it. They had a family meeting after that point. Edgar talked to Amelia and both were shocked and saddened. Amelia was infertile due to a spell that she took as a rookie. So Amelia blood adopted Susan. That made Susan a Bones twice any road. They talked about betrothal contracts though, at that time. Amelia was to have been contracted to the next Lord Black. Luckily, Amelia said that Lord Potter was blood adopted (by Sirus before he went after Peter); but they think they had a drunken party with a treesome. They figured Harold was Sirius's, so James blood adopted him. This made Susan have a line continuation contract with Harold. This was the reason for the laugh!

Spy Master Snape was set. Albus would not know that Lily had two girls. That he and others blood adopted them. That the Weasley girl was now a second cousin, once removed, while the Bones girl was a third cousin. (In reality, now a forth cousin.) With everything that happened, he tightened his split personality. This led to his core losing control and the Albus spy side gaining. Whatever Dumbledore did, it made both spy sides part dominate, so will "despise" Harold. The Dummy was concerned as to why Lily's body had been cut open. It was not normally Tom's modus operandi.

The oldest female goblin was a seer. She had known they were safe from this war, in general. They had lost three clans in China, and one here in England, before this day. The Gellert war had cost them half the goblins world wide. Her great granddaughter was with her when she died. The girl heard her last prophecy. "The Champion of the world has been betrayed, he is thrice betrayed, and septenary gifted. Beware, for if we betray him, we shall perish as a viable species."

She then died. Her descendant went to her father to carry the message up. But in her haste, she forgot the last line. It would not have mattered, if she had been questioned, and then her memory would have been siphoned. But the father was the brother of the leader Bite, of clan Hook. His son Grip was to be in the lobby. So he makes plans to steal the profits of the Champion, sense he will die, according to the old wind bag, Chief Warlock. He already knew, since the thief Dumbledore had already set up a betrothal with the Weasley bint. Was collecting a twenty five thousand guardian fee, for his upkeep. Then had the Hook clan put up additional wards; at the one place that the Potters said to never send their children to. Lady Lily's sister's house, he carefully set up all the paperwork to point to Dumbledore. He made copies of the withdrawals and stashed them.

He rubbed his hands, for Lily had done an inheritance test. He should be able to funnel the funds from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin vaults, without informing Dum-as-an-ass. He cackled. We shall become the royal clan within twenty years at the most. But as said, no plan survives contact with the enemy. The cats came into being, able to breed with elves and goblins, because of their sizes, and genetics (DNA)!

Back to Sirius. Albus casts a number of spells then, casts on the crying Sirius as he heard Hagrid finally getting here, the fagged, gormless, stonker. Could not get here earlier. Dumbledore leaves, while the confounded Sirius is holding Harry. He looks at Harold Jamison, into Lily's eyes, and immediately blood adopted him. He might die going after Peter and Remus, the traitors. But at least Harold will have the Black vaults, keeping it from the scavenger DEs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes girls just past puberty (age eleven or twelve) and loves all redheads, male and female. Peter uses Molly, but she realises that certain ingredients are missing from her stores, so blames the boys. She does not quite comprehend that the missing ingredients cause memory loss, healing, and can make contraceptives.


	6. Chapter six:Finishing Harry's Talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing the talk that Eve, Lilith, and Pandora have had with Harry and the Goddess! It is interrupted by the mechanisms of Him and Mother Nature. So Moses, the reaper takes over. We go over his choices on abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of other fandoms. Again no copyright infringement intended. Some changes to the WIKI exclamations of names, powers, and physical characteristics.  
> Chapter six:For any new writers, I think you should know that if you have a week or so between what you write; you need to reread what you already did.

All twenty eight Harrys were embarrassed! "This is your last chance. Twenty-nine is it. I..." Pandora looked up. "It looks like I won't be able to talk about being a friend of your mums. Things are bollocked and someone's taking the piss, so I need to get stuffed." She disappeared and then a man who looked a lot like Dumbledore appeared.

Well this is awkward... He looked at me with silverish black hair and blue-green eyes. "This is Hmmm... He was able to interfere again, but Mother Nature threw a spanner into the works for everyone." He shuffled the file a bit, looked up, seemed to think, then started to talk again. "It looks like I'm going to have both conversations with you about things." He sighed heavily. 'What is it with these "Angels" and sighing.' Thought all the Harries.

"Tosh!" He looked up turning a Weasley red. "Sorry Ma'am!" He definitely looked embarrassed. "Any road, let us start with why there are twenty eight of you, all of different ages." He looked at me to see if I was following. "These, as well as you, are each from the times you died. The reason is to show you the various times you will be able to go back to with full memories. אתה מבין, sorry, do you understand?" All of him, nodded yes. "Before I lose the plot, I will try to make sure this is all in english and not my own languages (Arabic/ancient Egyptian or Hebrew)."

"Ok, now here are some ideas about if you go back to each time..." Time passes or does it... "Now we are on to the three gifts to help you." Moses looks up in such shock, that Harry looks up also. He is blinded, but feels such love, that he now knows what real love is. He feels the abuse problems, leave him. All the others are gone, as he picks the frying pan time.

Here is a list of thirteen things, you can choose from. You can pick for yourself or for your mates, not both.

1) Advanced Animagus (With practice can become any one animal of each species: heh heh-you choose) He gives a brief summary of. Lupus is canine, feline is all cats, so if brief, if they can breed, then they are the same species. Magical if can breed with the normal, are counted as the same. Now Gryphons, Chimeras, basilisks, etc are each in the species called magical. Dragons are the exception, in that Draconis is a seperate species.

2) Advanced Health (Never get sick, poisoned, diseased, and will slowly regrow lost limbs, usually a week or so-ask Daisy or Honor for more info on this.)

3) Advanced Healing (Heal by using regeneration for any damage within a day and can heal others beyond a normal magical way. Even at death's door to full health in a week-ask Jean or Honor for more info.)

4) Advanced Learning (Speed read with full comprehension, at five books per hour and complete computer usage-ask Honor for more info.)

5) Advanced Legilimency (Be able to read minds, share thoughts and experiences-ask Jean or Rachal about telepathy.)

6) Advanced Recovery (No matter how sick, exhausted, or hurt, one hour to one day to completely recover-ask Daisey or Rose for more info.)

7) Advanced Resistance (Take none to little damage from any spell using the elements. Take none from normal fire and ice, tornado or hurricane winds, or any type on earth hitting you-ask Rachal or Rose for examples.)

8) Advanced Retention (How to do it-muscle memory, retain how to do anything not related to reading-Ask Daisey or Rose for advice on this.)

9) Eidetic Memory (Remember everything with perfect recall, as a pensive, but can feel it, of all your senses-ask Rachel for how it works.)

10) Pass It On (Give the two other abilities you choose to your or their descendants-you choose)

11) Superhero Advanced Rogue (Get the full powers of a superhero-may ask Rachal or Jean for examples of different heros and villians.)

Harry gets explanations from the various girls, by then understanding that being a metamorphmagus is the same as Raven Darkhölme, known as Mystique.

Harold, who decides only his friends can call him Harry picks the three. But only for his mates, as he still feels he is not worth as much as they are. This is the point where the next multiverse is made. Pandora's push was the first.

For this universe, Harry had picked, based on what each said about the abilities, but also from the three things, that Daisy and Rose mentioned. They will become one multi person with all their powers combined, then broke back up into the five individuals, with their owns personalities. This eliminated some of the choices. Eidetic Memory was out, as they would already have it. Advanced health, as they would have a lesser of that with Rachel's ability. Advanced Learning and Legilimency also gone due to the Telepathy and Eidetic Memory.

Advanced Recovery was gone, because of the Dampir quick recovery ability and Daisy's Protector abilities. Advanced Healing would be a poor choice, because of Rachel's Empathic Healing, the Dampir, and Protector abilities. Not as good as the advanced, but they would have it. That left the choices at Animagus, Resistance, Retention, Passing it on, or super powers. Then had an epiphany about the Retention and what Daisy could due with Telepathy! 

Harry turned to Moses, after contemplating everything for an instant or eternity. "Will my choices be applied before or after they have their evened abilities." Moses was astounded, looked up, and seemed to freeze. Finally he shifted in the chair and looked at Harry, in the eyes. "That was quite clever. The Goddess will give you the choice. But you should know that when it was mentioned, there were a few other things, also told. The one who had the ability, will have it at fifty percent, the others at twenty five percent. So your assumptions are and are not correct."

Harry had some more thinking to do. None of them seemed to envision that the gifts to the ones leaving, would also be theirs. Harry did not anticipate this, for that would increase all their powers. He was thinking about them, living without him, if he croaked. So was thinking about them surviving till they die of old age. 

Harry heard a voice in his head, thru his occlumency. 'My sweet boy, remember that all of you, have spent way to much time fighting. Think about what might be done, once the fighting is over!' Harry was conversant with what the voice of his Mum?, said! It still did not help much, but he decided to pick Pass It On for the girls. It would also help their children's children down the ages. It would also be after the other two gifts given.

He seemed to think for a few hours, but the time compression was an eternity. He had an Epiphany; the Animagus and Super Power would be combined, they might be a little slower or something, but they would have the abilities of multiple heros and up to five of each species of animal. He communicated with each girl about the thought on this. The girls perceived what he meant and agreed.

Daisy picked Kara Zor-El. She has super strength is more than three Giants or two adult Dragons. She has flight at faster than sound, depending on age to just under lightspeed. She has Invulnerability to most things, only magic and a few others things can hurt her. Her super speed is about half her flying speed. She has heat vision which combined with the Shiklah flame ability will allow them to do more than a stinging hex to someone. The freeze breath is another elemental power, but as it is divided and has only a little back up, will slow opponents or blow things over. Her X-ray vision will add to everyone's sight, and will allow looking thru organic compounds; such as clothes, young Dragon hide, skins, etc. Any metal or stone will stop it. So might heavy magic covered things, Older Dragon or Basilisk hides, and thick woods. Superhuman hearing is good and bad. A sonic blast could confound them, good thing it is divided up in power. They will have exceptional hearing. The healing factor under the sun will increase their abilities to recover. The "immortality" under the sun somewhat ticked off Jean, as she never wanted to be immortal again. Of course supergirl is not quite immortal, but it rearranged their ages to go back to seven hundred and fifty three years, before they can start to die. She also had an imperative to repopulate the race.

Honor picked Elektra Natchios. She has peak human physical and mental conditioning, so no insanity or mental problems. She is a master martial artist, ten plus times better than Honor herself. She is an expert with various types of weaponry, particularly her trademark twin sai. But with Honor's Katana training, Daisy's Sabre training, and Rose's mastery of most blades and wooden weaponry added. They will all be good. She also has a low-level mind control and telepathy, which will just increase all their mental communication. She was an excellent spy. As a woman, you would be well versed in romance and sex.

Jean picked Mary Marvel so they could all share the power. Yes, they would be weaker individually, but together they would be super powered. Gain the wisdom of Solomon ( wise and intelligent, so mental attack immunity). The strength of Hercules (supposedly enough to lift a ship). The stamina of Atlas (godlike durability). The power of Zeus (flight, cast wandless lightning bolts, and lighting immunity). The courage of Achilles (emotion based spells don't work). And finally the speed of Mercury (supposedly faster than light). Being Lady Marvel sounds great, divided by five though. Also she was considered Mrs. Marvel, so sexually active.

Rachel picked Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy. Spider-woman is super strong, (more than a Were). Has superhuman speed, (more than a Vamp). Extreme durability, (will lessen damage). As well as an agility to equal anyone, (so dodging will be extraordinary easy). She has the ability to cling to most surfaces wearing even gloves and thin trainers. She has a bit of interdimensional travel, similar to teleportation. This will add to all their apparitions. Accelerated healing will add to all of them staying alive and healthy. The precognitive Spider-Sense will add to how hard they are to hit and to them hitting better. Her use of web to shoot strong spider-web strings from wrists could also save them, as it is added to the flight and levitation, but will not have the strength to support more than three times their own weight, plus themselves, so four times, if they are not part of it. But a side problem is aging and sex.

Rose picked Shiklah. The Succubus race that included the Veela. This gave superhuman strength and speed, generally making them all slightly better than Vamps and Weres. Enhanced agility, reflexes and endurance, again adding the Dampir and Honor making them physically almost perfect. Shapeshifting in such that the animagus can be a humanoid. Then a Mind control Ability to project regular and ethereal flame, wandless, but all wanded fires will be super powered. None of them, thought about it though, a Succubus needs sex and plenty of it.

So we have Strength equal to a Dragon (X) Two. Next is Speed equal to a Elder Vampire (X) four. Invulnerability or damage reduction equal to three Dragons. Stamina/constitution that is superhuman, but not out of this world. Aromantic/sexual magnitude equal to one to five normal teenagers. Each is a bit different, due to the individual fifty percent versus twenty five percent boosts. This goes with everything else. The strength, speed, damage reduction, and stamina are within a few percentage points for each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another bit of cliff hanger. The next chapter will in all the likelihood be late next week, due to doctor visits.


	7. Polygamy or Lordships and Line Continuation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moses the prophet; Muhammad the prophet; Julius Caesar the general and husband of five wives; Morgana the witch, forced mother of Merlin's child; and Captain Marvel hand-to-hand combat specialist for super powered; will teach Harry.
> 
> I rarely recommend stories: But here is a recommendation: https://ficwad.com/story/34656 (The Younger Potter Twin by DrT) It is a great time travel Fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end note. This ends at a cliffy spot. Do not believe I will go over the training that Harry will get, but might refer back to it in latter chapters. Going to try to finish this in 20 or less chapters.

Harold "Harry" Jamison Potter was talking with Lilith, when she jumped in her chair, and looked up. "It seems you will have a bit of time before you go into the time stream. You will have five years of training to make up for what you gave the girls. You really are a Hero. You will be trained by Moses in the ancient Hebrew and Egyptian languages, Runes, and Staff Magic." Lilith frowned a bit, then said; "and Polygamy within a family."

"Then it will be Muhammad will teach you Arabic of several dialects, as well as a more modern Egyptian. Then he will teach you about the art of Political War, using politics and war to achieve one's goals." Lilith glanced up again with the same frown. He will also teach you the Islamic way of a polygamy relationship."

Lilith was still frowning a bit, then said "Julius will teach you about the Latin, Egyptian, and Greek Runes, Languages, and Artimancy. He will also teach you about Nobility within the Politics of Militarism. As well as needing a spouse for each line." Lilith then sighed. "Any road, we then have Morgana teaching you Druidic Runes and Wand Magic. Then she will explain Female thinking and Sexual learning." Lilith sighed, sniffed, and rolled her eyes. As if saying why. "Then we have one from Jeans multiverse, she is called Captain Marvel. She will teach you; Hand to Hand fighting and Martial Arts. It seems you will be learning with her first, so you can retain it all, as well as practice will learning with the others. Then at the end, you will come back to her to learn; Sciences and Weapons. As well as the Female Superhero's thoughts, emotions, and wants. This will help you to extrapolate with the Polygamy and ancient thoughts of most of the other teachers."

Lilith sort of smiled then, it was quirky, sad, happy, as well as a bit of a frown. "They will be teaching you from here on, as I have a Bollocks load of work! Learn what you can, but don't change who you are!" Harry frowned but then a Female in a red and blue outfit with gold trimmings. Five foot eleven inches in height. About one hundred and sixty five pounds in weight! Blue eyed and blonde haired. She looks at Harry and says her name is: "Carol, while not in training, Captain while doing so!" Appeared in the chair opposite Harry, while the room was bright and shiny. Lilith had faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to go thru the trainings! The next chapter will be what happened with Pandora's change!


	9. Things Happen, Now Down To One Universe In The Problem Multiverse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is were the story actually splits. I will follow only the one, as I will never be able to finish the stories I already started. So as with all my stories, feel free to adopt and change as you wish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little ruff. After I finish the ritual chapter then move the rest to an idea snippet of chapters will finish the others. as this chapter is going to be moved. Two other chapters happen before this and explain how Tonks is the age of the other girls. I will also smooth this one out. So this is more of a spoiler for the story, until moved!

In one of the other multiverses, in a world that had little magic, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Tonks, Luna, Susan, and Daphne are all that is left of the light and neutrals. Voldemort had been able to make the Diary, the Ring, and Nigini. The Goddess decided to move all the magicals to a new planet, in a different universe. Tom would stay with his pet. Harry had the cloak, ring, and wand. They were sacrificing them to get rid of Riddle. In a different multiverse, the last remnants of the Sekirei were about to explode their ship to open a portal.

The Goddess decided to make the people not looking to the stars. Hide bound Earth centric, so they would populate the seas, the planets and moons, but not think about the universe. The portal, the sacrifice and the changed ritual, all effected each other.

Thus they were put into the universe that He screwed up. Holly Potter was in bad shape. Tom still had some DEs, but Holly was now alone, with a comatose Natalia. She was doing a ritual to end all of them, to save the planet. Of course, it was messed up, Holly Potter and Natalia Longbottom opened a portal. Out came several friends and a number of young women. She fainted while Natalia started chocking to death. Hermione quickly cast a diagnostic and a stasis spell. After the spell did Holly also, they were fixed up. Daphne and Luna had been reading the notes. The seven Sekirei were watching them with the strange powers.

The goddess was watching with the new Reaper recruits as well as old ones that came from other universes. Do any of you understand what I have done. In the universe where the girls blew their ship, I remade the planet and put all the MUs from this Harry's universe on the new Earth. So as I did not really cause a time slit; Tommy and Nagini were alive with no magic there. In the explosion everyone died on the planet I made insular, while taking them here. With the genetic diffusion he made, the people only have three males in every ten births. I am going to switch it with a bit of the Westeros multiverse. This universe will then slowly right itself. That is after they kill Tommy here. Then I believe I will clone them and send them to the universe in Westeros that is having the most trouble. There will only be a hundred or so of them left. If you look, most of the humans are now, non magical.

With the few hundred squibs, it will be centuries before magic again becomes prevalent here. The hundred and twenty one, taking Hogwarts with them, will create a house Gryffindor, in the new split Peverell, Black, and a Potter verse Westeros. House Longbottom will be inserted onto Bear Island with Ku and ??????????????? with twenty other witches, three shape shifters or Were Bears as they are called in the Americas. Then, Wow that increases the universes by a factor of seven, depending on the other Sekirei. Between the four new multiverses with eight starting universes. Take that! We are doing a thousand percent better than you were, and the happiness has increased, even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates...I'm trying to finish my other stories, but the muse keeps throwing other things in the way!


End file.
